The Story of A Florist and A Tattoo Artist
by Lele Ngambang
Summary: Youngkyun tidak pernah berpikir seorang pembuat tato memasuki tokonya. SF9 Taeyang x Hwiyoung / Hwitae fic!


**The Story of A Florist and A Tattoo Artist**

 **main pair:**

Yoo Taeyang x Kim Youngkyun (Hwiyoung)

 **side chars:**

Kang Chanhee (Chani), Lee Sanghyuk (Dawon), Baek Juho (Zuho)

.

.

.

Youngkyun tahu ada sebuah toko tato di seberang toko bunga OO, tempat dimana ia berkerja. Tetapi ia tidak tahu hal lebih rincinya, bahkan memasuki tempat itu saja tidak pernah. Toh, Youngkyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mendapatkan tato di bagian badannya. Ia juga berpikir pasti sakit sekali untuk mempunyai satu.

Sampai suatu hari, salah satu pembuat tato dari toko itu mendatangi tempat kerjanya. Meskipun Youngkyun cukup terkejut akan kedatangan pemuda tersebut, ia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap ramah, "Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Pemuda dengan surai abu-abu itu meggaruk tengkuknya, "Uhm sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf," Youngkyun hanya memiringkan kepala; penasaran. "Aku kesini bukan untuk membeli bunga, sebenarnya aku ingin... Belajar menggambar bunga." Lanjutnya.

"Ada banyak klien meminta untuk digambarkan macam jenis bunga, dan biasanya mereka dilayani oleh rekan kerjaku yang memang berbakat menggambar bunga, namun ia baru saja keluar kemarin, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mulai latihan menggambar bunga.." Keluh pemuda di hadapan Youngkyun. Mendengar hal tersebut, Si pekerja toko bunga pun bersuara, "Ah, aku turut bersedih untuk hilangnya rekan kerjamu.."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi, yang merupakan lawan bicaranya, mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan gelak, "Kenapa kau membuatnya terdengar seperti ia meninggal?"

Youngkyun dengan cepat mengelak, "E- eeeeh, a- aku tidak bermaksud... Maaf.." ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik gembor (Yah, Youngkyun kan memang dari tadi sedang menyiram tanaman). Di kala Sang lawan bicara masih tertawa kecil akan melihat tingkah Youngkyun, pemuda bersurai hijau pudar itu mendapati bahwa pemuda di hadapannya sangatlah tampan, ia juga mempunyai senyuman yang begitu cerah; bagaikan matahari. Di saat yang bersamaan, Youngkyun menemukan dirinya merasa lebih panas dan ia yakin seratus persen saat ini wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Suara pemuda itu juga berhasil menyapa telinga Youngkyun nyaman, Youngkyun berharap ia bisa mendengarnya setiap saat.

Namun tiba-tiba, pemuda yang belum Youngkyun ketahui namanya itu bertanya, "Jadi, apakah kau keberatan kalau aku disini untuk sementara?"

Youngkyun seketika menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali!" balasnya enteng. Ia bersumpah, ia sempat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat dirinya lagi-lagi merasa kepanasan. Sial, bagaimana bisa senyuman seorang pembuat tato begitu indah dan juga mampu membuat dirinya tersiksa di saat yang bersamaan?

"Terima kasih."

"Duduk saja disana, ada mejanya juga kok, jadi kau bisa menggambar dengan nyaman- oh sebentar, aku harus membuatkanmu minuman!" Youngkyun pun membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari menuju dalam toko.

"Uhm, tidak per-" Namun percuma, Youngkyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecil; merasa bahwa Sang florist merupakan orang yang baik dan lucu. Dengan begitu, ia pun berjalan kearah kursi.

Youngkyun telah kembali dari dapur, dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan secangkir es teh berhubungan hari ini sangatlah panas.

"Eh- Maaf merepotkan-"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja, nikmati waktumu selagi aku menyiram tanaman." Sela Youngkyun dan memasang senyuman manis. Pemuda di hadapannya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan, "Terima kasih banyak, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, aku akan kembali ke toko sekitar pukul dua siang." Balasnya. Youngkyun melirik jam di ponselnya, dan mengetahui sekarang pukul sebelas.

 _Sayang sekali_ , pikir Youngkyun

"Tapi aku pasti akan datang lagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan, sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengganggu waktumu."

Seketika, hati Youngkyun mengembang dan mengempis dengan cepat. Itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi besok dan seterusnyaーsampai pemuda itu telah memahami bentuk rinci bunga dan mampu menuangkannya diatas kulit orang-orang. Akhirnya kini ia mempunyai alasan untuk menanti hari baru.

"Aku merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali kok! Aku justru senang ada yang menemani di sela-sela perkerjaanku," Ujar Youngkyun dengan santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Yoo Taeyang, panggil saja Taeyang."

 _Ah, namanya cocok sekali dengan dirinya_ , batin Youngkyun.

"Nama yang bagus, namaku Youngkyun, Kim Youngkyun."

.

Bel toko berbunyi, Youngkyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Kedua maniknya mendapati sebuah bayangan yang tidak asing, pemuda kemarin; Taeyang. Entah Taeyang menyadarinya atau tidak, namun Youngkyun memancarkan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Kau kembali."

Taeyang tertawa pelan, "Aku sudah bilang aku akan datang kesini sampai aku mahir menggambar bunga, bukan?"

Youngkyun sedikit malu akan perbuatannya tadi, ia merutuk diri sendiri karena tidak berpikir sebelum berbicara. "Y, ya, maaf, aku memang bodoh." Jawabnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pita yang sedang ia potong. Lagi-lagi sebuah kekehan keluar dari mulutnya; respon dari ucapan Youngkyun. Akan tetapi perlahan-lahan tawaan yang ringan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan, "Ada pesanan?"

Youngkyun mengangguk, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pita yang sedang ia urusi saat ini, sampai-sampai menjawab saja tidak bisa.

Youngkyun tidak tahu apa yang Taeyang lakukan di kala ia masih mengurus pesanan orang. Namun ia berharap pemuda itu tidak menghancurkan tanamannya.

"Youngkyunsshi, apa nama bunga ini?"

Kegiatan Youngkyun terhenti, lalu ia melihat apa yang Taeyang maksud.

"Ah, itu Gloxinia."

Taeyang hanya bergumam kecil sebagai respon. Kemudian Youngkyun menambahkan, "Artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Eh? Bunga punya arti juga?"

Youngkyun sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi karena Taeyang sangat rupawan, Youngkyun memaafkannya. "Tentu saja, kalau kau ingin memberi tahu perasaanmu kepada seseorang, kau bisa menggunakan bunga sebagai medium."

"Ooh.. Menarik, lalu apa arti bunga yang kau rangkai saat ini?"

Youngkyun menatap kembali rangkaiannya, ada beberapa batang Calla Lily, Primrose, dan Stephanotis; semuanya putih.

"Calla Lily artinya 'kecantikan', Primrose artinya 'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu', dan Stephanotis artinya 'Ayo kita jalan'," Jelas Youngkyun. "Pelanggan ini memang sedang berencana untuk mengajak keluar perempuan idamannya." Tambahnya.

Taeyang sedikit kagum dengan pengetahuan Youngkyun, "Uwah.. Aku belajar hal baru setiap hari.." Tuturnya dan Youngkyun tidak membalas apa-apa namun tersipu. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pesanannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan rangkaiannya. Ia melirik Taeyang yang kini sudah berkutat dengan kertasnya; sedang berusaha menggambar bunga. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Youngkyun terangkatーia tersenyum melihat Taeyang yang begitu serius. Merasa pemuda itu berkerja keras, ia berpikir untuk memberikan beberapa kue kering dan sebuah minuman sebagai hadiah.

Ah, mungkin ia harus membeli kue kering dan kantung teh lebih banyak banyak untuk kedepannya.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa seminggu sudah terlewati. Dalam jangka waktu seperti itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan jika Youngkyun dan Taeyang menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka berdua sering bertukar informasi dan cerita seperti; SNS satu sama lain, fakta bahwa Taeyang lebih tua dari Youngkyun dua tahun, Taeyang menyukai kue dari toko roti sebelah tempat kerjanya, hobi Taeyang, dan lain-lain.

Singkat kata, Youngkyun jadi tahu lebih banyak tentang Taeyang. Begitu pula Taeyang.

"Youngkyun-ah, hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali."

Suara salah satu rekan kerja Youngkyun, Sanghyuk, berhasil membuat dirinya berhenti menghitung uang kasir.

"Hah?"

"Ya lihatlah, barusan saja kau sedang bersenandung ria selagi menghitung uang, itu sangat tidak seperti dirimu biasanya."

Dahi Youngkyun berkerut tidak suka, "Memangnya diriku yang biasanya seperti apa?"

"Pendiam, mengeluh 24/7, memancarkan aura dingin."

"Tidak lucu."

Sanghyuk memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku membicarakan fakta kok!" Serunya yang kemudian menjulurkan lidah. Youngkyun kadang berpikir bagaimana orang seperti ini ternyata lebih tua darinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pekikan keras (yang menurut Youngkyun lebih terdengar seperti ringisan) keluar dari mulut Sanghyuk. Rupanya seseorang telah menendang betisnya. Pelaku yang membuat Sanghyuk kesakitan tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Dengar, kita baru saja kembali dari cuti, lebih baik kau jangan membuat ulah, hyung." Ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak meminta bantuanmu juga kan! Lagipula kau pasti membantuku karena kau ingin mendapatkan libur!" Balas Sanghyuk kekanak-kanakan. Youngkyun mengeluh kenapa rekan kerjanya selalu riuh. Ngomong-ngomong, sekedar info tambahan, Sanghyuk mempunyai projek untuk mata kuliahnya dan Chanheeーpemuda yang menendangnya tadiーpun membantunya. Oleh karena itu mereka berdua sempat tidak masuk kerja.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa tidak pernah bisa diam sih.." Keluh Youngkyun yang sesekali memijat pelipisnya; lelah melihat Sanghyuk dan Chanhee berdebat setiap saat. Yang berambut oranye menolehkan kepalanya, "Salahkan Sanghyuk hyung yang selalu mulai duluan!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang selalu mengeyel tahu!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau yang salah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"BERISIK! AKU JADI LUPA BERAPA JUMLAH UANG INI KAN!"

Hening sesaat, kemudian bunyi bel memecahkannya; menandakan ada tamu yang masuk. Sontak Youngkyun menyambutnya, "Selamat da- Oh, Taeyang hyung!"

Chanhee dan Sanghyuk menatap Youngkyun yang tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah 180 derajatーyang tadinya sedang kesal menjadi ceria. Sanghyuk berbisik ke pemuda di sebelahnya, "Siapa?" dan mendapatkan sebuah erangan; _'Mana kutahu! Aku kan cuti juga kemarin!'_

"Hai Youngkyunie." Dan sapaan itu mendapatkan reaksi brutal dari Sanghyuk juga Chanhee.

"Ya ya ya! Kau pikir kau ini siapa memanggil pekerja kesayangan kita 'Youngkyunie' dengan entengnya!?" Sanghyuk dengan kecepatan kilat menghadang Taeyang. Sementara Chanhee menarik Youngkyun untuk menjauhi pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut, "Kau harus berhati-hati hyung, tampangnya saja sudah tidak meyakinkan."

"Hey aku mendengarmu tahu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Jengkel dengan kelakuan kedua rekan kerjanya, Youngkyun pun berseru, "Hentikan! Taeyang hyung bukanlah orang semacam itu!" Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Chanhee. Alis Sanghyuk berkedut melihat Youngkyun begitu protektif dengan pemuda yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Oke oke, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku," Ujar Taeyang dengan tenang. "Aku Yoo Taeyang, salah satu pembuat tato di seberang toko ini dan aku kesini untuk beberapa hari kedepan karena aku harus belajar cara menggambar bunga."

"Apa hubungannya." Balas Sanghyuk datar.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya, banyak klienku yang meminta untuk digambarkan bunga."

Sanghyuk hanya bersungut mendengar balasan Taeyang. Ia pun bertanya kembali sejak kapan pemuda itu mendatangi toko ini dan Taeyang dengan entengnya menjawab sejak seminggu yang lalu. Karena Youngkyun tidak nyaman melihat temannya yang lebih tua tersebut mengintrogasi Taeyang, ia segera menggesernya.

"Tolong maafkan mereka berdua yang selalu ribut, mereka baru saja kembali dari cutinya, aku harap kau masih bisa berlatih dengan tenang seperti kemarin-kemarin." Ucap Youngkyun dan mendapati sebuah seruan tidak terima dari kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Tidak apa, aku lebih suka ramai seperti ini." Jawab Taeyang dengan senyuman yang terpancar dari wajah. Entah sudah berapa kali Youngkyun merasa hatinya tidak stabil setiap pemuda yang mempunyai arti nama 'matahari' tersebut menunjukkan senyumnya. Namun anehnya, ia menyukainya.

.

Seingat Youngkyun, nilai-nilainya di sekolah tidak begitu buruk; yang berarti bisa dibilang otaknya cepat tanggap. Akan tetapi sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu merasa hatinya berdetak lebih cepat di kala Taeyang sedang berada di dekatnya. Terkadang Taeyang juga melontarkan beberapa kalimat romantis; yang membuat Youngkyun sering sekali salah kaprah. Pemilik senyuman unik itu selalu berhasil membuat Youngkyun menemukan dirinya merasa berdebar-debar.

Singkat kata; Youngkyun merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kini Youngkyun sedang memotong daun-daun liar yang hinggap di beberapa tanaman, Chanhee menjaga kasir dan Sanghyuk sedang mengantar pesanan orang.

Di selang-selang aktivitas memotongnya, Youngkyun berimajinasi di saat ia bisa memegang tangan Taeyang, lalu jalan berdua dengannya, lalu memeluknya, kemudian diakhiri dengan kecup—

"Yya hyung! Kau hampir saja memotong batangnya!"

Berkat seruan Chanhee, pikiran Youngkyun seketika buyar. Pemuda tersebut automatis segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Sungguh, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berdelusi hal nista seperti itu dan mempengaruhi aksinya. Apa-apaan dengan semua skinship di pikirannya tadi!?

"M, maaf.."

Chanhee menghela nafas, "Kau sedang tidak fokus ya hyung? Sini biar aku saja, kau urus bagian kasir." Tuturnya dan mengambil gunting tanaman dari tangan Youngkyun. Ketika Youngkyun hendak berjalan ke meja kasir, perhatiannya tertarik oleh bunyi bel toko.

"Yo."

Seketika Youngkyun merasa darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan cepat dan wajahnya memanas.

Unik merupakan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suara Taeyang; lembut saat tertawa, namun sedikit berat saat berbicara seperti biasa. Setiap suara pemuda itu mengalun di telinga Youngkyun, ia merasa ia sedang berada di langit ketujuh; perasaannya begitu ringan.

"Y- yo." Balas Youngkyun gelagapan dan sebuah tawaan lepas dari mulut Taeyang. Berkat hal tersebut, wajah pemuda yang lebih muda menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Ia yakin pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Menyadari perubahan dari wajah Youngkyun, Taeyang perlahan mendekatinya (dan hal itu sempat membuat Youngkyun kewalahan akan kecepatan detakan hatinya yang menjadi-jadi). Ia pun meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Youngkyun. Pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut diam seribu bahasa di saat yang bersamaan. Kini ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"Wha- Kau panas sekali, kau demam?"

 _"Kau yang membuatku jadi begini bodoh!"_ Merupakan kalimat yang ingin Youngkyun lontarkan, namun pasti Taeyang kebingungan. Jadi ia menjawab, "T, tidak, bukan apa-apa, aku buatkan minuman dulu ya." Lalu lekas meninggalkan Taeyang dan Chanhee berdua.

Membuat teh dengan cepat bukanlah keahlian Youngkyun, jadi ia sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa bersembunyi dari Taeyang untuk sementara. Ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengulang kejadian dimana kulit Taeyang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya (lebih tepatnya, kening) barusan. Hatinya berdenyut dengan frekuensi tidak menentu. Ia perlahan memegang keningnya dan merasa semakin malu.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan.. Cinta?

Youngkyun dengan kecepatan maksimum menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang notabenenya pembuat tato. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang mempunyai proporsi tubuh yang begitu indah. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang mempunya suara yang begitu menyejukkan. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang membuat dirinya ingin dikecu—

Ah.

Sial, Youngkyun benar-benar ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga. Ia tidak berani menampakan dirinya lagi di depan hadapan Taeyang.

Ketel berbunyi; mengingatkan Youngkyun untuk mematikan kompornya karena teh sudah siap disajikan. Ia pun mematikan kompor dan menuangkannya ke tiga gelas. Tidak lupa ia berikan beberapa es batu berhubungan sekarang masih musim panas dimana orang-orang pasti merengek demi mendapatkan apapun yang menyegarkan. Sudah selesai, Youngkyun berjalan kembali ke toko. Meskipun ia masih merasa risih dan tidak berani untuk bertemu Taeyang, ia merasa tidak enak jika berlama-lama di dalam dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tehnya sudah siap."

Taeyang dan Chanhee menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau membuatkanku juga?" Tanya Chanhee dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau!?"

Melihat interaksi Chanhee dan Youngkyun yang menghiburkan, sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan dari mulut Taeyang, "Kalian teman akrab ya?"

Kali ini Youngkyun mendaratkan pandangannya ke Taeyang, dan wow, ia baru sadar pemuda itu sedang mengenakan kaus tanpa lenganーmengumbar jelas ototnya. Pikiran Youngkyun mulai kemana-mana, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk fokus dan meletakkan gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Yah, kita sempat satu SMP, tapi sekarang sudah tidak." Jawab Youngkyun singkat dan Taeyang hanya menggumamkan 'oh..' kecil sebagai respon. Iseng, ia melirik buku sketsa Taeyang dan melihat beberapa gambarnya.

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

Youngkyun mengejapkan kedua matanya. "Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Dengan begitu Youngkyun pun melihat-lihat isi buku sketsa milik Sang pembuat tato. Kadang-kadang ia berdecak kagum melihat begitu rapih dan artistiknya setiap goresannya.

"Berdasarkan dari semua ilustrasimu, pasti semua hasil akhir tatomu menawan semua!" Ujar Youngkyun dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut hanya membalas, "Benarkah? Terima kasih, aku harap begitu."

Tidak ada semenit, tiba-tiba Taeyang menawarkan, "Kau mau mencobanya? Kalau kau sih tidak perlu bayar, anggap saja sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku."

Youngkyun ingin, ingin sekali, bagian badannya diukiri tato oleh Taeyang. Namun ia hanya tidak berani. Dari bentuk alatnya saja sudah menyeramkan, bagaimana prosesnya?

"Yah prosesnya memang menyakitkan sih, tapi tato gratis kapan lagi?"

Mendengar kata 'gratis', tanpa segan-segan Youngkyun menerimanya. Chanhee hanya berfacepalming ria karena Youngkyun yang begitu mudah terpancing.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sampai mahir menggambar bunga dulu ya!"

Dan Youngkyun tidak dapat mengatakan 'tidak' kepada senyuman secerah itu.

.

Setiap hari, Youngkyun memberi tahu Taeyang arti nama setiap bunga di waktu senggangnya. Toh Taeyang nampaknya tertarik juga dengan bahasa bunga berhubungan ia suka bertanya apa arti dari nama bunga tertentu.

"Kalau bunga ini, artinya apa?"

"Ah, itu cocok sekali diberikan kepada orang yang kau kesali,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Artinya 'kedengkian'."

"Wah! Keren!"

Youngkyun hanya tersenyum melihat Taeyang yang begitu antusias dengan bahasa bunga. Ia merasa dadanya hangat (dan juga pipinya).

Tak lama kemudian Youngkyun tersadar akan lembaran yang telah Taeyang gunakan untuk menggambar sudah semakin tebal. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Taeyang akan berhenti mendatangi toko ini. Memang menyedihkan, namun yah, semua pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan bukan? Sampai saat ini, Youngkyun masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya kepada pemuda yang sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hey Youngkyunie," Suara Taeyang menyadarkan lamunan Youngkyun.

"Y- ya?"

"Sepertinya aku akan berhenti datang kesini dalam tiga hari lagi,"

Mungkin kalian tidak mendengarnya, namun ada sebuah suara retakan kecilーdan itu berasal dari hati Youngkyun. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan berpisah dengan Taeyang dalam jangka waktu yang pendek.

"Jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk ditato ya!"

Tato.. Sejujurnya Youngkyun masih tidak berani, ia bodoh sekali menerima tawaran Taeyang waktu itu. Apa sebaiknya ia batal—

Sebentar.

"Baiklah!"

Youngkyun mempunyai ide yang bagus untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan ia berharap Taeyang peka; dalam artian ia akan menangkap apa yang Youngkyun maksud.

Taeyang harus kembali ke toko dalam selang waktu 10 menit. Karena waktu berlalu dengan cepat entah kenapa, dengan terpaksa ia pun meninggalkan Youngkyun dan dua rekan kerjanya di toko.

Hening. Tiba-tiba Sanghyuk membuka suara, "'Ah, itu cocok sekali diberikan kepada orang yang kau kesali.'" dan sontak Youngkyun menatap Sanghyuk kesal.

"'Memangnya kenapa?'" Chanhee pun mengikuti alur sandiwara Sanghyuk.

"'Artinya 'kedengkian'.'"

"'Wah! Keren!'"

"APA SIH KALIAN BERDUA!?"

Respon Youngkyun berhasil membuat Chanhee dan Sanghyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak, pasalnya Youngkyun merupakan orang yang sangat, bisa dibilang, menyebalkan dan suka menilai orang. Namun di saat ia bersama Taeyang, ia selalu menjadi malu-malu kucing dan halus.

Yah, melihat perubahan drastis sikap rekan kerja dekatmu juga pasti akan membuatmu tertawa, bukan?

"Ini gila, Youngkyun selalu berbicara lembut dengan Si Taeyang itu!" Ujar Sanghyuk yang masih menghapus air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Wajah dia sering memerah tahu, hyung!" Timpal Chanhee sesekali memegang perutnya; sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Sementara itu Youngkyun diam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Menyadari hal tersebut, Chanhee dan Sanghyuk pun menghentikan tawanya. Ketika dilihat lebih dekat, mata pemuda bersurai hijau itu berkaca-kaca. Lantas mereka berdua pun kewalahan.

"H, hey, maaf- Kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis-"

"H, hyung... Maafkan kami.. Kami janji tidak akan mengetawaimu lagi.. Sungguh.."

Youngkyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja, ia terisak. "Aku tahu aku menjijikkan, aku menyukai seorang lelaki, aku tahu hal ini tidak layak untuk dilakukan, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi menjijikkan seperti ini, namun hatiku berkata lain— Jadi tolong.. Jangan mengolok-olokku.."

Tidak ada hitungan detik, Chanhee dan Sanghyuk menghampiri Youngkyun, kemudian menenangkannya. Mereka berdua memberi tahu bahwa fakta Youngkyun menyukai Taeyang itu tidaklah menjijikkan, mereka juga memberi tahu kalau mereka sangat mendukung percintaannya.

"Kalau begitu, semangat Youngkyun-ah, kau kan tampan, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Taeyang." Ucap Sanghyuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Youngkyun.

"Aku setuju dengan Sanghyuk hyung!"

Youngkyun tertawa kecil, "Hey ini pertama kalinya kalian setuju dengan suatu hal." Ungkapnya. Sanghyuk dan Chanhee menatap satu sama lain, namun kemudian mereka bertolak punggung lagi.

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Lihatlah, mereka bahkan berkata seperti itu secara bersamaan. Diam-diam Youngkyun gemas dengan kedua rekan kerjanya ini.

.

"Heeeyyy! Youngkyunie! Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu!"

Tiga hari telah terlewatkan. Untunglah Youngkyun saat itu masih bisa membendung perasaannya dan mengobrol seperti biasa dengan Taeyang.

"Uhm, tidak perlu- aku bisa jalan sendi-"

"Tidak! Aku harus mengantarmu!" Dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Youngkyun sedikit memerah. Ugh, kenapa Yoo Taeyang harus begitu mempesona di matanya? Ini tidak baik untuk hatinya sendiri.

Di kala Youngkyun berjalan keluar bersama Taeyang, ia mendengar seruan kecil dari Sanghyuk dan Chanhee yang merupakan kalimat pendorong. Pemuda itu tersenyum, mungkin itu senyuman terlebar yang pernah mereka berdua lihat dari seorang Kim Youngkyun.

Kita sudah tahu dari awal kalau toko tato tempat dimana Taeyang berkerja sangatlah dekat dengan toko bunga dimana Youngkyun berkerja, jadi mereka tidak memakan waktu yang banyak untuk perjalanan.

"Silahkan masuk!" Taeyang pun mempersilahkan Youngkyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Yang lebih muda dengan berhati-hati melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Youngkyun ke toko tato. Tidak seperti yang ia lihat di tv-tv, disini dekorasinya cukup santai dan tidak begitu menyeramkan ataupun gelap. Para pekerja lainnya juga terlihat ramah (meskipun hanya ada dua).

Salah satu dari mereka pun menghampiri Youngkyun, "Kau yang berkerja di toko bunga itu kan? Terima kasih telah memperbolehkan Taeyang mampir kesana untuk beberapa saat, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Tutur pemuda bersurai merah itu, lalu menunduk beberapa kali.

"T- tidak apa! Lagipula aku senang kok ada yang menemaniku saat berkerja!" Balas Youngkyun ramah.

Senang dengan respon dari Youngkyun, pemuda tersebut pun menunduk kembali dan mempersilahkan Youngkyun untuk masuk ke ruangan praktek.

Mungkin Youngkyun harus menarik perkataannya tadiーsetidaknya itu hanya berlaku untuk ruangan praktek. Suasana disini sangatlah mencengkam, ditambah lagi dengan alat-alat tajam yang Youngkyun pikir mereka telah dikutuk atau apalah.

Taeyang pun mengunci pintu, kemudian berjalan menuju meja kecil untuk memeriksa alat-alat yang sudah ada. Youngkyun meneguk salivanya; ketakutan.

"Youngkyunie, apa kau ketakutan?" Tanya Taeyang, sekedar basa-basi.

"B, begitulah.."

Mendengar respon negatif, Taeyang berhenti membersihkan mesin tersebut. Ia mendekati Youngkyun yang ternyata memang sedikit gemetaran.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu." Youngkyun pun membiarkan tubuhnya dituntun oleh pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut. Wajahnya memerah karena ini kedua kalinya mereka bersentuhan; dan Youngkyun gembira dalam diam.

"Kau mau di bagian mana?" Tanya Taeyang yang sedang mengenakan sarung tangan. Youngkyun menatap salah bagian tubuhnya, "Uhm, pergelangan kakiku.."

"Eeeh?"

"D, diamlah, kau tahu aku masih bersekolah kan?"

Taeyang hanya terkekeh mendengar Youngkyun merajuk, "Baiklah, kau mau gambar apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Youngkyun mengedarkan pandangannya, "S, sweet pea, Petunia, dan Primrose, buat semuanya berwarna putih dan kecil saja." Alhasil Taeyang mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak ada aba-aba atau apapun, tiba-tiba tangan Youngkyun yang masih gemetaran digenggam. Kedua bola mata Youngkyun membulat, lagi-lagi hatinya derdegup semakin cepat.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, tenanglah."

Dalam sekejap, rasa takut Youngkyun menghilang. Yah, mungkin masih ada sedikit, tapi setidaknya ia tidak gemetaran lagi. Istilahnya ia lebih tenang.

Karena ia tahu Taeyang berada di sisinya.

.

Membuat tato memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan Youngkyun sangat bersyukur ketika prosesnya telah berakhir. Ia lelah menahan rasa perih yang diakibatkan oleh jarum sialan itu. Dan ia semakin jengkel ketika ia tahu ia harus menahan rasa sakitnya untuk seminggu. Namun di sisi lain Youngkyun merasa puas karena hasilnya indah. Tidak buruk sebagai hiasan pergelangan kakinya.

"Minumlah, kau berkeringat banyak sekali."

Youngkyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Taeyang yang sedang memberikan sebotol air putih. "Maaf kita hanya menyediakan air putih.. Tidak seperti tokomu."

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu pun menerima air putih pemberian Taeyang, "Tidak apa, yang penting bisa membuatku merasa lebih segar." Balasnya santai.

Taeyang memperhatikan Youngkyun yang telah meneguk minumannya. Rasa penasaran telah mendominasi dirinya, "Youngkyunie,"

"Mmhm?"

"Apa kau... Baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu lewat tato?"

Youngkyun berhenti meneguk minumannya, ia tidak berani menatap Taeyang. Karena itu benar. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya; sama persis di saat awal-awal mereka bertemu.

"Sweet Pea artinya 'Terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan', Petunia memiliki arti 'Kehadiranmu membuatku nyaman', dan yang terakhir.."

Youngkyun masih diamーtidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Primrose berarti 'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'."

Youngkyun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata mengingatnya," Ucapnya lemah. "Maaf, aku menyedihkan ya?" Perlahan-lahan tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi pemuda tersebut.

Sebuah pasang lengan kekar melingkar di lehernya, dan Youngkyun terkejut setengah mati. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Yoo Taeyang, seorang pemuda yang tampan nan baik, memeluknya?

"Bodoh, padahal aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku setelah ini.." Bisik Taeyangーhembusan nafasnya begitu hangat dan mengenai leher Youngkyun, membuat dirinya merasa geli.

Taeyang mengambil nafas, "Aku pesan bunga Camellia putih dan mawar merah."

Youngkyun berpikir sebentar; berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat arti bunga itu. Seketika perasaan di hatinya meluapーberubah menjadi air mata. Taeyang tersenyum melihatnya.

"'Kau manis sekali', 'Aku mencintaimu'."

 **END**

 **bacotan author:**

wAAAAA AKHIRNYA gue bisa bikin fanfic dedicated for sf9 o)-( hwitae bener2 ship pertama gue disini dan gue sempet sedih yg bikin cuman satu orang :( singkat pula

makanya gue bikin satu! semoga kalian suka yaa

btw sebenernya arti bunga itu banyak yang samaan wkwk tapi yah, begitulah gue ambil yg cocok sama kontennya deh hwhwh tau ga sih gue sempet menggila nyari2 arti nama bunga sama proses2 masang tato segala macem (meskipun gak gue tuangin disini sih)

yah segitu aja

udah deh, waktunya kabur

bye!

-Lele, 3 Desember 2017


End file.
